He's just Aang
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Oneshot. Katara likes Zuko. Aang likes Katara. What happens when Katara finds out about Aang's feelings?


**A/N back off Zutara fans! this is Kataang all the way!! r and r please**

He's just Aang 

Aang launched a spin kick at Azula as Katara tried to defeat Ty Lee and Mai

"You ever consider trading up for a better master, Avatar?" Azula asked snidely as she jumped to her feet and let loose a blast him fireball. "I mean, surely you can look for a pretty girl?"

Aang glowered at her as she executed an evasive handspring. Katara may be a girl, but she's just not some girl. She is reliable, loyal, and good humored. People might not think Katara as a perfect girl, but she really was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Not gonna happen Azula. Only Katara can teach me waterbending," Aang replied with a growing grin as he dodged another fire bolt.

"Teach huh?? Puh-leeze!" Azula snorted, unaware of what was transpiring behind her.

Katara had defeated Ty Lee. She was now desperately trying to get away from Mai. She ran to and fro, driven on by a combination of fear of her pursuers and a desire to not let down Aang. Then, suddenly and for no apparent reason, she tripped, sprawling to the ground yet somehow maintaining her grip. She kicked Mai in the stomach, making her unconscious. Then Zuko and Iroh arrived, with Toph and Sokka.

"The waterbender girl?" Azula asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Mm-hmmm," a smug Aang replied.

Azula stopped fighting. "O-kay, maybe you got something there, avatar," she said with a shake of the head. "Anyway, I'm outta here!" the glamorous princess added as she flipped herself up and into her ride.

Aang rushed over to Katara, "C'mon, and Katara. We've got to get out of here," He said, taking his hand.

"I'm with you, Aang," she said, scrambling to her feet and following after him.

Katara smiled at her best friend, "Ooo. I need to dress up. Zuko and I are going on a date.

"Oh," Aang said, watching his best friend slip away into the Zukozone.

II.

Katara dressed up. She brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes and looked around for Aang, wondering where he had gone. She was sure he'd been sitting next to her before she dozed off; now he was nowhere to be seen.

She rose to her feet and stretched, trying to shake the stiffness from her bones and muscles. She looked around. Katara made her way to Zuko, but something stopped her. She smiled as she saw the rear of his head, his ever-present, always-untamable cowlick present like a beacon, a sure and steady sign of something she could count on. She was about to go up to him when she realized he was talking to someone.

"… could never like a guy like me. I mean, I know I'm not tall and handsome …"

Katara stewed, wondering what girl could be giving her best friend the short shrift. _So_, she asked herself, _will I be having a little talk with Meng or Toph after I get back?_

"… she's pretty, smart …"

_Okay, smart rules out Meng. Toph is so busted, _Katara thought.

"… and she does amazing things. I mean, Momo, why would I even think I'd ever have a chance with someone like Katara …"

_Someone like me? Toph's nothing like me. Who's he talking about?_ She wondered.

"… and anyway, she's all gaga over Zuko. Yet what's he ever done? Sure, he's handsome and have a hair, but it's not like he ever save her or something."

Momo agreed with him.

"…not that I always saved her life for her to like me." Aang continued. "She's my best friend and I'd do anything for her. But what does it matter? It's not like there's anything I could do to make her see me differently. I'm just the avatar …"

Momo squeaked, patting his human on the shoulder.

"Thanks Momo, but we both know better. The monks were right," he said, hanging his heads dejectedly, "I'll never be normal even if I want to."

Katara was rooted in place, unable to move, desperately trying to process what she was hearing. _Aang likes me?_ She thought. _The way a guy likes a girl? But he can't! Aang isn't a guy. He's … Aang._

Part of her wanted to sit down next to him and console him: Aang was weird, but he was most definitely just a normal kid, and she hated hearing him talk about himself that way. But another part of her wanted to flee, unsure of what to do with this huge revelation. She knew she had to think things through before she said anything to Aang. She liked Zuko, after all, and she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Aang, who was her best friend in the world. Then, much to her surprise, she found herself wondering what would happen if she ever gave Aang a chance to be a… guy. She had never before even considered the possibility. But how could she even do that. Aang wasn't a guy, after all. He was … Aang.

Katara was ferociously confused. Quietly, she retreated to her seat.

III.

Aang found himself tangled on a tree and Katara had to spend forty-five minutes helping him struggle free. It was nighttime when Aang feet finally touched ground.

"Sorry 'bout that, Katara," he said glumly, "I know you wanted to get to your date in time to Zuko why you're late."

"It's ok, Aang," Katara replied. While part of her was annoyed since she'd have to wait until the morning to tell Zuko why she ditched him, she mostly felt terrible, now that she knew Aang's secret. He liked her yet was hiding his feelings, expressing regret that he had prevented her from going to date Zuko when she now knew he wished she were with him. She so wished she knew what she should do about this situation.

The two teen walked home in silence from the drop zone, Aang sure that Katara was secretly angry with him for causing her to miss her date with Zuko, Katara still utterly confused by what she had learned that evening. When they reached Katara's tent, they parted ways with a wave.

Katara trudged into her bed, shrugged her clothes, and went to bed

She was tucking into her not-so-elegant bed when her brother came into the room.

"Hi, sis," He said in greeting. "How was your date?"

"It was fine," she replied unconvincingly, playing with her hair.

"Katara, is everything okay?" Sokka asked as he sat down beside her. "What did Zuko do with you? I swear I'm going to kill him if he hurt you!"

Katara sighed. "No I never actually get to have a date with him"

"Why?"

"Well, I was on my way there, until" she said half-heartedly. "I heard Aang talking to himself"

"That's all?" Sokka asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Katara looked at her brother before answering. She felt like everything she knew, everything she had ever counted on was changing, and that by talking about her situation, it would become permanent and irreversible. Finally, though, knowing she needed some counsel, Katara summoned the courage to explain matters to her brother.

"Aang's a very nice guy sis," Sokka said.

"But he's not a guy, Sokka, he's … Aang," Katara protested.

"I see. I suspect he sees himself as a guy, however."

"Yeah," Katara finally conceded. "I guess he does. But, but he's not …"

"A hottie?" Sokka offered. "Definitely not handsome like Zuko."

"No," Katara answered in a small voice, feeling, for reasons she couldn't quite articulate, ashamed.

"When you think about it, Aang really doesn't have much going for him," Sokka said evenly, catching Katara by surprise. "Odd looking. Has a strange bison. Either he's not terribly smart or he's amazingly annoying. To be honest, he's weird …"

Katara began to bristle. This was her best friend her brother was dissing! And even if what he said was true, there was more to Aang than that!

"On the other hand," Sokka continued, "he'll do anything for you, makes you smile, ignores your moods, obviously loves being with you, is fun to be around, is loyal and devoted. Not many guys would get a necklace from their enemy even though it's dangerous if it isn't important."

Katara sighed. "Sokka, you're not describing a boyfriend. You're describing a, I don't know, a—"

"Husband," Sokka interjected.

Katara was glad she's sleepy.

Sokka smiled. "No, I'm not telling you to marry Aang. For one thing, you're too young for that and, besides, I really don't want to be an uncle right now. But where do you see things going with Zuko? What do you want out of a relationship? Romance? Companionship?"

"I, I don't know," Katara admitted. She had just spent the past few months crushing on Zuko; up until this conversation, that was the most complex emotional enterprise Katara could ever imagine anyone undertaking. Now her crush seemed so ephemeral. "Sokka, maybe Aang is a guy, but he's my best friend!"

"So? And I'm your brother, Katara," Sokka replied.

"But that's different!"

"Is it really?"

"Duh!"

"Okay maybe you have a point. But remember this. Aang is someone you've known since we lay our eyes on him. You said it before: to you, Aang's not a boy," Sokka offered, finishing her sister's sentence. "Maybe you should try looking at him as if he were one. Mind you, I don't know what will happen. You may feel nothing and then you'll have to decide what to do. Physical attraction is not the most important element of a romantic relationship, but it is part."

Katara looked at her brother unbelievably, desperately seeking an answer.

"Katara, I can't tell you what to do, but maybe you should give Aang a chance, try to look at him as a guy and not as, well, Aang. Then see what happens …"

Katara sighed. _Aang is not a hottie, he's Aang …_ she thought.

Sokka smiled. "You'll never know if you don't try. I still remember how excited I was the first time I looked at Yue. Even at Suki. And realized how much I liked her."

"But that's still different between me and Suki!" Katara protested, as her brother ventured into territory no sis should ever have to visit.

IV.

It was almost sunrise. Katara was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing her night-clothes, holding a flashlight over a pad she had marked up. Katara had made lists. There was a list of what she liked and disliked about Zuko. There was another of what she liked and disliked about Aang. There was a list comparing the two. There was a list of what she thought she wanted in a boyfriend. And, sure to terrify her brother if he ever found it, a list of what she thought she might want in a husband when, someday in the distant future, she got married.

She read the lists, reviewed them, marked them up some more, and then sighed. _Life can be so ferociously difficult, _she thought. _If only I hadn't seen Aang confessing to himself,, I wouldn't be in this situation._ Her eyes wandered over to the barely visible picture of herself with Aang, and the time they spent together: she was smiling and holding him from behind while he looked panicked. As she daydreamed about him, she realized that even if she hadn't overheard Aang, this situation would still exist. Aang would still have his feelings, which he'd be hiding, and so their friendship would still be affected.

She flopped back on her pillows and groaned in frustration before she was overtaken by sleep.

V.

Katara went outside. She happily accepted the full breakfast her friends set before her, having not eaten much the night before. As she ate her food, she wondered when Aang would arrive to practice bending with her. The minutes passed, and Katara began to worry. Aang always like waterbending, but today he seemed to be a no-show. Reluctantly, and a bit disappointed, she got up and left, not wanting to worry about him.

She went back and packs her things. She sees Aang.

"Hey, Aang!" she said brightly, trying to look at him the way her brother had suggested. Much to her chagrin, all she was seeing was Aang.

"Oh, uh, hi, Katara," he replied, his voice sounding leaden.

"I missed you this morning. Where were you?" she asked, concerned. He was still her best friend, after all.

"I, um, well, I thought you might be better off without me hanging around. You know, so you can hang around with Zuko," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Wouldn't want to distract you with him …" he added, trying to make light of the situation.

Katara winced, as memories of their journeys returned. More than a month, she still felt bad about ignoring Aang the whole time.

"… Awww man, I can't believe I said that," Aang whined. "Sorry, Katara, I didn't mean to be a jerk. I know how spending time with Zuko meant to you."

Katara looked at Aang, at his expression. He might dislike Zuko, he might even be jealous, but all he seemed to be interested in at that moment was her happiness. Then something strange happened.

Aang's face seemed to fracture. It was like watching a kaleidoscopic image come apart. Suddenly, Katara found herself focusing on parts, rather than the whole.

And it was all very shocking.

Silver eyes had become deep silvery pools that one didn't look at but one gazed into.

tattoos she had taken for granted all her life became marks of enduring and endearing boyishness.

And his smile were … sexy.

Then, as suddenly as Aang's face came apart, it reassembled itself. And to Katara it was a different face, even if its appearance hadn't changed. It was a face she wanted to caress, a face she wanted to … kiss.

"I'm not going to spend time with Zuko," Katara said.

"Huh? But I thought you wanted to. Hey, don't tell me he's going with someone else. Nobody treats Aang's best friend that way," he said, his sadness swiftly displaced by anger.

"Calm down, Aang," Katara said as she rolled her eyes. "Zuko didn't do anything."

"Okay, now I'm confused," he said, thoroughly stumped. Katara finished packing. Surely she was going to ask Aang to waterbend with him

He was even more baffled when Katara took his hands in hers.

"Aang, would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

Aang blinked a couple of times, before he replied.

"Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?" he asked in disbelief.

Katara smiled and nodded.

"Uh, what gives Katara?" He was feeling quite at sea. Aang had many good qualities, but he really wasn't the fastest boat on the water.

"I'm saying the I like you Aang." Katara explained. "Maybe I don't just like you, I think, not saying I'm not, I love you." Katara hadn't planned on saying the last part, but the words just came out, and she felt comfortable with, even excited by, what she had just said. It just seemed right.

"yo-u lllove-ee mee??" he stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was just too good to be true. He wanted to ask Momo to pinch him, but he was too stunned to summon his little friend.

"Yes, Aang.. I love you. What do you say?"

"Yii-pii?" he responded tentatively, half-expecting to wake up from a dream or discover a mind-control chip.

"Yii-pii is a good place to start," she said with a smile as she saw Aang's look of confusion change to one of dawning happiness. She never realized how much she liked seeing his grin. She knew then that she was ready to kiss him.

And so she did, right there in the hallway, not caring about Sokka's PDA restrictions. The kiss started off gentle and tentative, but soon turned into something passionate and confident.

"Wow," Aang said when their lips finally parted. "That was incredible," he added in awe-filled tones.

Katara, blushing, agreed. "That was, wasn't it? I think I could get used to that," she added with a giggle.

The two best friends-turned-couple stood in their place, and looked at one another, seeing things they'd never noticed before. Finally, it was Aang who spoke up.

"Well, uh, we should probably practice waterbending. Don't want to be weak being an avatar" he said, then, a bit sheepishly, he asked, "Uh, Katara, can I carry your things for you?"

Katara's jaw almost dropped. She'd never imagined Aang to be chivalrous. This was different, and it was exciting. Just moments into this new situation, he was already surprising her. Happily, she handed her bag to Aang on to Appa, realizing that Zuko, who was a perfectly nice guy, had never offered to carry them.

"So tell me, Katara," Aang asked as they walked down the lake, "Why?"

"Why what, Aang?"

"Why, uh, us? Not that I'm complaining. Just wondering why I'm so lucky today. Yesterday, you were all about Zuko."

Someday in the future she would tell him how she had reached this point. But for now, she decided, a simpler, shorter answer would suffice. "Zuko was such the crush. I woke up this morning and decided I was ready to trade up to a real boyfriend," she said. "And Zuko didn't have what I need in a real boyfriend."

"Huh. And what would that be?" Aang wondered, thrilled, but still amazed, by what was happening.

Katara flashed her new boyfriend an electric smile. "That's easy," she answered as they began to walk down the lake, "My avatar."

"Your avatar huh? …" he echoed.

"That's right," she affirmed, slipping her arm through his, as they headed together to the lake. This sure was a happy ending for both of them …

The End

**A/n: so what do you guys think? please tell me your best opinion! by the way guys, i'm just going to write full of one-shot about Aang and Katara, since it's fun. LOL. right now, i'm working on my other story. i'll update soon. maybe tomorrow if i can. see ya! r and r again. ty so much!!**


End file.
